


Luke Cage vs Bushmaster

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: King of the Hill, Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: A video dramatizing Luke Cage fighting Bushmaster using a clip from King of the Hill





	Luke Cage vs Bushmaster




End file.
